The present invention relates to a device for a contact free transmission of signals between stationary and movable portions of a machine or the like.
It is often desirable to be able to transmit signals between, for example, two machine components having different conditions of movement. One example of this is where the temperature in the rotor of a rotating electrical machine is to be measured. When transmitting the measurement signal between the rotating portion and the stationary portion, it is desirable for known reasons to use a non-contact, i.e., contact free, connection between the two machine components. Furthermore, it is desirable to avoid having to arrange a separate supply current source for the part of the measurement device which is arranged in the rotating portion.